Of A Cat and A Crow
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Suatu hari, Kuroo datang menemui Tsukishima dengan seekor kucing hitam di tangannya. Lalu di hari yang lain, Tsukishima datang menemui Kuroo dengan seekor gagak di tangannya. [Kuroo/Tsukishima. Rated T karena saya parno.]


Hai. First fanfic in this fandom. The name's revantio and you could call me with whatever nicknames you'd like to. Ini pernah saya post di fb saya maaf kalau ada yang udah baca ya hahaha. Eh iya ini terinspirasi dari gambar gitu yang lewat di fb wwww.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Haikyuu! Is a masterpiece and **__**absolutely not mine**__**. Cause if it's mine there will be homos everywhere.**_

_**Of A Cat and A Crow by RVC**_

_**Warnings: homo, OOC, KurooTsukki, typos, alay**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

**i.**

Suatu hari, Kuroo datang menemui Tsukishima dengan seekor kucing hitam di tangannya.

Pemuda bersurai blonde itu mengernyit menatap kucing hitam dengan mata hijau di tangan pemuda berjaket merah di depannya itu. Sejak awal, Kei Tsukishima memang tidak pernah suka kucing, dan melihat sang uhukpacaruhuk kapten SMA seberang (seberang kota, maksudnya) membawa mahkluk itu membuat Tsukishima merasa tidak nyaman. Tidak, Tsukishima tidak tertarik pada kucing walaupun selucu dan sepolos apapun wajah kucing di depannya ini.

Pokoknya radarnya berkata bahwa sesuatu yang buruk akan segera terjadi. Dan ia semakin yakin ketika manik hazel-nya melihat senyuman (atau cengiran?) yang menurutnya aneh di wajah si _raven_.

Tsukishima berniat pergi saja (ya, persetan dengan janji kencan hari ini) dan hendak berbalik ketika Kuroo tiba-tiba mendekatkan kucing itu ke wajahnya. Kaki-kaki depan kucing itu menyentuh hidungnya. Disusul dengan kaki belakangnya yang menyentuh mulutnya.

(…)

Kedua manik hazel itu membelalak. Antara kaget dan marah. Cengiran Kuroo semakin melebar melihat ekspresi itu. Bahu Tsukishima menegang seiring dengan dia yang menahan napas.

Pemuda berkacamata itu gemetar dan Kuroo terkekeh. Sepertinya si kapten Nekoma memang sangat menikmati hal ini. Lalu, tanpa angin tanpa hujan, mendadak Tsukishima bersin dengan sangat keras. Cukup keras hingga membuat kucing hitam di genggaman Kuroo itu mengeong karena kaget, dan iapun melompat menjauh dari tangan pemuda _raven_ itu.

Kuroo agak terkejut, tapi manik jelaganya fokus menatap wajah si pacar kesayangan di depannya yang saat ini menjadi merah. Maksudnya, sangat merah. Mungkin setara dengan lobster atau tomat gitu.

Dan oh, jangan lupakan ekspresi marah-tapi-kalau-kata-Kuroo-imut-karena-dia-raja-maso itu.

(Raja kedua sih, karena raja maso pertama Oikawa)

Kuroo mengalami tekanan pertarungan batin mendadak. Maunya sih langsung aja ambil karung lalu culik Tsukki dan bawa dia pulang sampai ke Tokyo sana, tapi ekspresi marah (banget) di wajah Tsukishima itu menandakan ada sesuatu yang tidak beres.

..Oh apakah Kuroo melupakan sesuatu?

Tsukishima lalu bersin dan bersin lagi. Hidungnya berair mendadak. Ia berbalik, berjalan cepat dengan langkah yang agak dihentak (yang menandakan kalau dia sangat _sangat_, marah) sambil menutupi hidungnya yang sangat merah. Dia tahu hidungnya pasti terlihat seperti buah ceri di tengah wajah dan itu membuatnya semakin kesal dan marah. Sungguh, mungkin kalau Kuroo itu bukan pacar yang selalu disayangi dengan sepenuh hati oleh Tsukishima, mungkin muka Kuroo udah bonyok sekarang.

Ngomong-ngomong, Kuroo masih disana. Terdiam. Hening. Angin musim panas berhembus dan Kuroo masih bergeming.

Rasanya Kuroo melupakan sesuatu tapi dia tidak tau apa itu.

Aduh. Lupa apa ya.

…

…..

….

….

Oh iya.

Tsukishima kan alergi kucing.

(Dari kejauhan tim Nekoma yang lagi _stalking_ memaki kebegoan kaptennya)

**ii.**

Lalu di hari yang lain, Tsukishima datang menemui Kuroo dengan membawa seekor gagak hitam ditangannya. Kuroo sebenarnya agak bingung. Tsukishima dapat darimana coba gagak begitu? Dan lagi cara nangkep gagaknya gimana coba? Diumpan pake Oikawa, gitu? Biasanya gagak suka sampah, kan?

(Dari kejauhan tim Nekoma mengadakan tahlilan alias doa bersama untuk mengobati kebodohan kapten mereka.

Kapten tau toko modern yang namanya _pet shop_, nggak?)

Lagipula Kuroo berpikir kalau gagak itu berbahaya. Dan creepy, juga. Kan biasanya gagak itu pertanda bakal ada setan atau pembunuhan atau hal buruk lain kalau di film-film. Maksudnya gagak yang asli, lho. Kalau gagak dalam artian tim voli Karasuno sih nggak _creepy_ sama sekali. Cuih.

(Dari kejauhan mendadak seluruh anggota tim voli Karasuno bersin berjamaah)

Tsukishima mendekatkan gagak hitam itu ke depan wajah Kuroo dan yang bersangkutan berjengit, mengangkat sebelah alis. Duh, bukannya takut atau apa ya, tapi kan gagak memang berbahaya. Paruhnya sama kukunya tajem-tajem gitu kan?

(Kuroo, itu sama saja kau berkata kalau kucing itu bahaya karena gigi dan cakarnya, tau.)

Baru saja Kuroo membuka mulut dan berniat memberi tahu kalau sebaiknya gagak itu dilepas (atau dibuang) saja, tapi mendadak bibir bawahnya digigit oleh si gagak.

Iya, digigit gitu bro, macem gigit daging buat makan.

Kuroo menjerit dalam hati. Harga dirinya terlalu tinggi untuk membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang _cool_ dan ganteng ini menjerit di depan pacar. Nanti _image_-nya turun dari pangeran ganteng , kaya, dan _perfect_ jadi rakyat jelata tukang mulung sampah di tempat Oikawa. Kan itu tidak bisa dibiarkan! Nggak banget keles.

Lalu sementara Kuroo monang alias mau nangis menatap Tsukishima di depannya, yang ditatap justru tersenyum. Menyeringai, tepatnya. Tsukishima menyeringai di atas penderitaan pacar sendiri.

Kuroo_ istigfar_ dalam hati—entah sejak kapan dia masuk islam. Kalau kata orang-orang romantis di luar sana pacar itu adalah malaikat yang turun dari langit untuk membuat kehidupan menjadi lebih indah, maka Tsukishima adalah dedemit, ada untuk membuat kehidupan penuh penderitaan. Dedemit unyu sih, kalau kata Kuroo. INGAT, itu cuma kata Kuroo doang karena dia maso.

"Huki," Kuroo berkata, perlahan. Bibirnya hampir tidak bergerak sama sekali, soalnya takut si gagak kampret di depannya ini menarik bibirnya. "Holong lehahin, hong, hay."

Tsukki mendengus. Senyumnya terlihat semakin menyebalkan (dan menyeramkan). Dia jelas tau kalau pacarnya ini memintanya untuk melepas si gagak. 'Tsukki, tolong lepasin, dong, say.' Katanya. Tsukishima muntah dalam hati. Di saat-saat begini masiih aja bisa gombal.

(Tapi toh karena itu juga Tsukishima akhirnya jadi naksir, EHEM)

Manik hazel milik Tsukishima melihat bahwa manik jelaga si pacar di depannya ini kelihatan memelas. Iyalah, orang jelas sakit banget gitu, Kuroo rela deh menurunkan sedikit harga diri supaya si gagak ini pergi.

Tetapi saudara-saudara, seolah tak memiliki rasa iba, atau memang belum puas sama sekali, Tsukishima justru menggeleng dengan santai. "Maaf Kuroo-san, aku tidak mengerti."

_Sadis._

Kuroo mau nangis. Dan emang beneran mau nangis sekarang. Ternyata pacarnya emang beneran dedemit dari gunung gagak. Walau sebenarnya Kuroo nggak yakin dan nggak tau gunung gagak itu beneran ada atau nggak. Dan itu nggak penting, _by the way_. Nasib bibir seksinya ini jauh lebih penting. Mau jadi apa dia kalau bibir cantik ini nggak ada? Nanti dia nggak bisa nyium Tsukishima lagi dong?

Kuroo mencoba meminta sekali lagi. Dengan tampang yang lebih melas dikit, siapa tau hati Tsukishima tersentuh gitu.

(Tapi mungkin Tsukishima tidak akan terpengaruh karena daripada tersentuh, Tsukishima justru pengen muntah)

"Hei, Holong leha—"

Kuroo refleks memekik ketika gagak coretsialancoret itu menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan semakin keras. Kalau yang ini beneran, serius, tanpa muka melas buatan, air mata benar-benar menggenang di kedua manik jelaga milik kapten tim Nekoma itu.

Mungkin karena iba melihat setetes darah di bibir Kuroo (atau mungkin karena dia sudah puas), Tsukishima akhirnya mengelus leher gagak itu dengan jari telunjuknya, membuat si gagak melepas paruhnya dari bibir Kuroo. Sementara Kuroo gemetar menahan sakit dan sibuk mengelap darah dari bibinya, Tsukishima melenggang pergi, masih dengan sebuah senyuman puas-tapi-_maji_-rese miliknya.

Seseorang tolong ingatkan Kuroo untuk tidak bermain-main dengan kucing dan Tsukishima.

Sekian.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Of A Cat and A Crow – End**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Okay seseorang ingatkan saya untuk belajar fisika dong /ya  
Besok ulangan dan saya ga ngerti apa-apa huhu /curhat

You know the drill, guys. Thanks udah mau baca sampe sini. Segala jenis masukan (review, favs, follows, allerts) sangat diapresiasi.

Bye bye!


End file.
